<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attitude Adjustment by lydslibrary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400618">Attitude Adjustment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary'>lydslibrary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Smut, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, SPN - Freeform, SPN Smut, Spanking, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut, bratty sub, sub Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving Dean an attitude gets you nowhere but over his knee in the backseat of the Impala... and Sam's passed out in the front.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   You felt as though you had been in the car for ages. You and the brothers were making your way back to the bunker after finishing up a hunt — a vampire nest in Idaho — quite a ways from Kansas where your bunker sweet bunker stood. You were lying on your back in the back seat of the Impala, staring at its ceiling. Your knees were bent so you could lie all the way down, the bottoms of your shoes resting on the leather seat. You saw Dean catch a glimpse of you in the rear-view mirror, a stern look on his face.</p>
<p>   “What’s up?” You asked innocently, looking back at him in the rear-view. You knew Dean hated it when people put their shoes on anything in his car besides the floor. You were doing it on purpose; you were pissed at him.</p>
<p>   “Your shoes are on my seat,” he replied, and you shrugged in response. You and Dean had gotten into a little argument during the hunt, and you weren’t too keen to listen to anything he had to say to you at the moment. You had begged him and Sam to let you come along on this hunt because you knew you could be of help, so they let you tag along only to keep you trapped inside the motel room once Dean had decided that the hunt was too dangerous for you. You thoroughly disagreed, of course, but Dean was not having it. “Y/N, nothing you say will make me compromise your safety”, he had said after listening to you explain how you could help. You replied with, “what about your safety?”, to which he responded with a “stop-arguing-with-me” glare. You had been giving Dean major attitude since that night, which would probably be getting you in major trouble with him later, but you didn’t care. “Y/N,” Dean hissed, snapping you back to reality, “your shoes are on my seat.”</p>
<p>   “Whatever,” you replied plainly. You watched Dean tighten his grip on the wheel, his knuckles turning white. He looked over at his brother in the passenger seat, who was fast asleep. Dean glared at you in the rear-view again, raising his eyebrows as to say, “are-you-sure-you-want-to-test-me?”.</p>
<p>   “Y/N, you better watch your attitude or I will pull this car over and put you over my knee. Get your shoes off my seat,” he commanded, double checking to make sure that Sam was still sleeping. You and Dean had been together for a little over a year now, and Sam had no idea about the kinks that you two shared — or at least, you both hoped Sam didn’t know. Both you and Dean knew that as soon as Sam found out about your slight dom/sub relationship, he would either take every opportunity he could to tease the two of you about it or he would be extremely awkward about it. Or both. So, you and Dean both agreed that is was best to keep Sam in the dark as to what went on between the two of you behind closed doors. You rolled your eyes at Dean’s empty threat and rubbed the bottoms of your shoes into the Impala’s backseat, doing your best to not break eye contact with him in the mirror. You knew the chances of Dean actually punishing you with Sam right there in the passenger’s seat were slim, so why not agitate Dean as much as you could while you had the chance? You continued to glare at him in the mirror, as you defiantly rubbed the bottoms of your shoes deeper into the backseat. Suddenly, the Impala came to an abrupt stop on the side of the road and you sat up immediately. No way did you think that Dean would actually risk punishing you in front of Sam, but it looks like you were wrong. You gulped nervously as you watched Dean put the Impala in park and get out of the driver’s seat, slamming the door behind him. You winced at the sound and looked over at Sam to make sure it didn’t wake him. He was still sound asleep. Dean flung the back door open and climbed into the backseat with you, pulling you over his knee.</p>
<p>   “Dean!” You half yelled, trying to keep your voice down so you wouldn’t wake Sam.</p>
<p>   “I told you if you kept the attitude up that you’d be over my knee, didn’t I?” Dean asked, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling your head up close to his face.</p>
<p>   “Yes,” you replied, barely audible.</p>
<p>   “I can’t hear you,” Dean hissed.</p>
<p>   “Yes, sir,” you said, your voice lined with a quiver. You instantly regretted giving Dean so much attitude.</p>
<p>   “That’s better,” Dean said, releasing his grip on your hair and pulling your leggings down, along with your thong. You’d be mortified if Sam were to ever see you in this position, but the heat rising in between your legs seemed to distract you from any fears that you had about Sam waking up. “Not a peep out of you, unless you want Sammy to hear,” Dean said, bringing his hand down on your bare ass. You winced, but made sure to keep your mouth shut. The sound of Dean’s large, rough palms coming in contact with your bare ass were loud enough without you yelping. Dean continued to spank you until there was heat coming off your cheeks and you were dripping in between your legs. Spanking was one of your biggest kinks, and Dean knew it, so if he was going to punish you by spanking you, he was going to have to make it really hurt. In this case, you knew he would have a hard time doing that with his hand alone; all of Dean’s favorite spanking utensils like the paddle or riding crop were back at the bunker — hits with those really made you regret being a brat. Dean let his hand fall down on your ass hard, causing a yelp to escape your lips. You noticed that Sam had started stirring, and judging by the fact that Dean had begun to pull your thong and leggings back up, he had noticed too. “Don’t want him to see what’s only for me to see,” Dean said, helping you sit back up again, “but you just wait ‘til we get back to the bunker.” You watched him, your face one of shock, as he made his way back to the driver’s seat, and closed the door just loud enough to wake Sam all the way up.</p>
<p>   “What’s wrong? Why are we pulled over?” Sam questioned, jolting awake. It seemed as though Sam was trying too hard to make it look like he had really been asleep and you blushed at the thought of him hearing everything that had just gone down in the back seat of the Impala.</p>
<p>   “Nothing. Just had to make a quick... adjustment,” Dean said, staring at you in the rear-view and putting the car in drive. You almost wished it was going to take years to get to the bunker, knowing what was waiting for you when you arrived.</p>
<p>   After a few more silent hours on the road, Dean had pulled over to get gas and a few snacks. You still had about 3 hours left of the trip. Dean got out of the car, closing the door behind him, leaving you and Sam alone. Sam turned around to face you as soon as he saw Dean walk into the gas station.</p>
<p>   “You guys... are into some kinky stuff, huh?” Sam asked with a smirk. You turned bright red and Sam chuckled. “Well, good luck. You know, for when we get back to the bunker.” You nodded as to say ‘thanks’ and leaned back in your seat, noticing that the heat coming off your ass and the wetness in between your legs still had not gone away. You looked out the window, willfully ignoring Sam who was still staring at you. “Y/N... you honestly think I don’t know what you guys do? I live with the both of you and the bunker isn’t exactly soundproof,” Sam continued, smiling stupidly. You buried your face in your hands.</p>
<p>   “Sammm!” You whined, clearly embarrassed. Sam chuckled.</p>
<p>   “Alright, alright. I’ll shut up now. But, just for future reference... I’m a very light sleeper.” You kept your face buried in your hands, unsure about whether you’d ever be able to look Sam in the face again. You heard the driver’s door open as Dean got back in the car and turned the key, and felt the Impala start to drive off again. You leaned your head against the window, closing your eyes, and within minutes you were fast asleep, unlike Sam had been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a long and silent drive you finally arrive back at the bunker, nervous yet excited about what Dean has in store for you,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The trunk of the Impala slamming is what woke you from your deep sleep. You rubbed your eyes and looked out the window that you had been leaning against, the bunker coming into focus as you blinked a few times. You yawned and stretched your arms out, struggling to fully wake up. You glanced at the bunker again and your stomach twisted into a knot as you remembered that you were in some big trouble with Dean. You sighed and looked down at your lap as you thought about what was waiting for you inside. You were alone in the car; you figured that Sam and Dean were bringing things inside and that Dean would come get you whenever he was done. I’m sure as hell not going in by myself, you thought to yourself, questioning what you would do if no one came to get you. Considering the fact that you now knew that Sam knew about what you and Dean were into when it came to the bedroom, you were not going to risk entering the bunker alone in case the two of you ran into each other. You sat in the Impala, staring at the backside of the passenger seat, arms crossed over your chest. You started to close your eyes again when the door opened suddenly, causing you to jump. It was Dean. You looked up at him innocently as he stared down at you, towering above you, disappointment written all over his face and his arms folded over his chest.</p>
<p>   “Get inside. Now,” he ordered, and you nodded as you made your way out of the car. These were the first words Dean had said to you since you had been over his knee, almost 6 hours ago. You could feel his eyes watching your ass as he walked behind you, following you into the bunker. You made your way straight to the bedroom, passing Sam who was reading a book at the table. The two of you made awkward eye contact and Sam quickly got back to his book, but you noticed a smirk spread across his face. You rolled your eyes and took a deep breath, finally reaching the door to you and Dean’s bedroom after what seemed like a mile long walk. You turned the knob, stepping inside. Dean followed right behind you and closed the door loudly as he stepped into the room, leaning his back against the door. You turned around to look at him, trying your best to keep the innocent look on your face. “What the hell, Y/N?” Dean questioned angrily.</p>
<p>   “Dean, I -“</p>
<p>   “Save it. Strip,” Dean commanded. A knot formed in your stomach, partly due to excitement and partly due to anxiety. You obeyed, starting to take off your shoes and socks, followed by your leggings and thong. Your shirt and bra were next, and before you knew it you were standing there, completely naked, in front of a fully clothed, angry looking Dean. You crossed your arms behind your back and looked down at the cement floor. Dean made his way over to you. He huffed as you let the tips of his fingers travel all over your body, leaving goosebumps in their midst. You closed your eyes, trying to focus on anything but the heat in between your legs. Your body tensed up as Dean walked in circles around you, his thumb and index finger landing on one of your erect nipples, pinching it firmly. You gasped softly and Dean chuckled, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling your face close to his. “Get on the bed, on your hands and knees,” he hissed, and you replied with a quick, “yes, sir” and did as you were told. You got in position and arched your back a little, wanting to give Dean a full view of your pussy, which was dripping at this point. You heard him slide his shirt off over his head and then make his way over to you. You winced as he smacked your ass, the soreness of the punishment you received earlier still lingering. He gave you a smack on the other cheek, to even out the sting, making you hiss a little. “Sore?” He questioned, gently rubbing circles on your ass with his calloused hand.</p>
<p>   “Yes, sir,” you whined, hoping he’d ease up. “Good,” Dean growled. He walked over to the front of the bed where your head was and placed his hands on the mattress, leaning on them, his hot breath tickling your ear as he got closer to your face. “Are we going to behave from now on?”</p>
<p>   “Yes, sir,” you whimpered. Your walls clenched, begging for something to fill them. The more Dean spoke in his low, angry, commanding voice, the more you wanted him to fuck you senseless. Dean gave you one more smack on your ass before he crawled onto the bed behind you. You let out a small whine as Dean leaned over you, his denim-clad bulge hovering right above your pussy. He let his hands explore your body, his fingers finding your mouth. He slipped his index and middle finger in, and you sucked and swirled your tongue around them, as you would if his cock were in their place. Dean removed his fingers from your mouth and placed your erect nipple between them and his thumb, massaging it roughly. You let out another moan. You had been horny since Dean took you over his knee in the back of the Impala, and you didn’t think you could wait any longer to be fucked. Dean grabbed your breasts roughly, one in each of his hands, and leaned over you again. “If anything other than ‘yes, sir’ comes out of your mouth again, I’ll gag you, do you understand?” He hissed in your ear. At this point, you felt as though you could have came just from Dean’s dirty talk.</p>
<p>   “Yes sir,” you replied, trying to keep your moans at bay. Dean pulled away from your face and removed his hands from your breasts, instead using one of them to gently push your head down to the mattress and the other to gather your hands behind your back. Dean held your hands there as he used his other hand to tease you mercilessly, gliding his fingers through your wet folds. Your clit was pounding, and you were quite sure that you had never been hornier in your life. You wanted Dean inside of you so badly, and you were having a very hard time suppressing your moans. You almost let out a disappointed gasp when you felt Dean let go of your wrists, followed by a dip in the mattress, letting you know that he had gotten up. You turned your head to watch where he was going and saw him open up the drawer where the two of you kept all of your toys. Dean walked back over to you, a tie in one hand, vibrator in the other. Dean placed both the items on beside you, and you watched as he began to undo his belt and take off his jeans. His cock sprang out of his boxers as he slid them off, and you tried your best to keep your legs apart although you had the intense urge to squeeze them together at the sight. He climbed back up onto the bed in the same position he had been before he left and using the tie, he tied your hands in place behind your back. You heard the familiar buzz of the vibrator and a knot of excitement formed in your stomach. Dean leaned over you once more. “Do not move. Do. Not. Cum.” He commanded, as he placed the vibrator on your throbbing clit. It took everything you had not to lunge forward at the contact, but you successfully held still. “Good girl,” Dean praised. He slowly inserted two fingers into you, pumping them in and out at a steady pace, his fingers curling just the right amount, hitting the right spot every time he pumped into you. Your walls clenched and you could feel the heat rising in between your legs. You tried to think of anything else in the moment, knowing that if you let yourself cum now, it would be the last time for a few weeks. Your walls tightened again and just when you weren’t sure that you could take anymore, Dean removed his fingers and the vibrator at the same time in one swift motion. You suppressed a gasp, the immediate absence of both of the things that were making you feel so good caught you off guard. You allowed yourself to calm down a little bit; you took a deep breath and relaxed your muscles. As your final muscle relaxed, Dean placed the vibrator back on your clit again. The heat between your legs rose faster this time, and you were almost at your climax within 10 seconds. Dean took the vibrator off once again, right before you had been able to feel a release. You could feel yourself growing frustrated, not knowing how much longer this torture would go on. Once again, Dean placed the vibrator back on your swollen clit, and you were almost to a climax just as fast as the previous time. Dean took the vibrator off once again, leaving you a trembling mess. Dean continued doing this, bringing you to the edge, allowing you to get your hopes up, that this might be the one where he’ll let you reach your climax. After the sixth or seventh time, you were shaking, on the edge of begging Dean to let you come, even though you knew speaking without being spoken to would get you nowhere. You heard the buzzing stop, and felt Dean place the vibrator beside you. Your pussy was now sensitive beyond belief, and if you thought you were the horniest you had ever been 10 minutes ago, you were mistaken; this was the horniest you had ever been. Every inch of your body was wanting Dean to touch it. You wanted to feel him all over you, inside of you. Dean rested his hands on your ass as he teased your entrance a little more with his cock. “Beg for it,” he said, and you had been wanting to do nothing other than that for the last 20 minutes.</p>
<p>   “Please fuck me, sir! Please. I want your cock inside of me so bad,” you pleaded, slightly wiggling your ass towards the one thing that you craved so badly. Dean obliged, finally thrusting into you, allowing you no time to adjust to his size. You did your best to suppress a yelp, remembering that the “no sounds” rule was still in place.</p>
<p>   “You can make some noise now, baby,” Dean panted, as he grabbed a fistful of your hair in one hand and let down a smack on your ass with the other. You let out some kind of moan-scream hybrid, your walls clenching around Dean’s cock as he thrusted in and out of you. Dean grabbed the vibrator again and turned it on, placing it on your swollen clit as he continued to fuck you senseless. “Do not cum without asking,” Dean commanded between thrusts. For you, this was complete sensory overload. Between the vibrator, Dean’s cock moving in and out of you, and the fact that you had already been denied six times, you were at the edge of your climax within seconds.</p>
<p>   “May I please cum, sir!?” You screamed, already letting yourself go.</p>
<p>   “Good girl, yes, come for me,” Dean panted, as he continued to thrust into you. Your orgasm ripped through you, as your walls clenched around Dean’s cock. You closed your eyes and tensed up every muscle in your body so hard that you might have blacked out for a second. You continued to ride out your orgasm and a few seconds later, you felt Dean’s cock twitch inside you, his warm juices filling you up. Dean untied your wrists from behind your back before collapsing on top of you, his cock still inside of you. “Next time you act up like that, you won’t be coming,” he said matter-of-factly, as he pushed strands of hair out of your face and kissed you softly on your temple. You nodded to signal to him that you understood; you were still trying to catch your breath. Dean slowly pushed himself off of you and pulled out, his cum spilling out of you. “C’mon, let’s hop in the shower,” he said gently, helping you out of the bed.</p>
<p>   The two of you climbed into the shower, and Dean began to wash your hair. Your arms were a little sore from them being tied up behind your back for so long. “Y/N, you know that if I ever do something that bothers you, you can always talk to me. Being a brat gets you nowhere, clearly,” Dean said as he massaged shampoo into your scalp, using one of his hands to smack your light pink ass gently. “So, what’s up? Was it because I didn’t let you come out on the hunt with us?” Dean asked, turning you around to face him.</p>
<p>   “Yeah, it just made me feel like you thought I wasn’t a good hunter,” you explained, as Dean wrapped you into a hug. The warm water continued to fall on the both of you, relaxing you as you rested your cheek on Dean’s chest. “You’re a great hunter, sweetheart,” Dean assured you as he kissed your head, “I just get protective over you, especially when we don’t know what we’re walking into. I would lose myself if I ever lost you.”</p>
<p>   “I know, I just... I want to be out there, too,” you explained.</p>
<p>   “I get it, but, you’ve only been doing this a year or so, Y/N. And you amaze me every day with how good you are at it. But I also trained you, and I know what you’re ready for and what you’re not, and I just wasn’t comfortable bringing you someplace where we had no idea what to expect. I’m sorry if I didn’t explain that well enough.” You hugged Dean a little tighter, letting him know that you understood why he made the choice he made and that you forgave him for lacking in explanation.</p>
<p>   “I’m sorry for being a brat,” you sighed, and Dean kissed your head again. “Also, Sammy knows,” you added, remembering that Sam heard everything that went down in the Impala.</p>
<p>   “Great, we won’t be hearing the end of that, I guess,” Dean said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>   “No. No, we won’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>